


I See You Clear and Clever

by spookyandtyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, slight daddy kink, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyandtyjo/pseuds/spookyandtyjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh treats tyler to sweet, sweet love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You Clear and Clever

**Author's Note:**

> thank u bella

"shh, baby. relax." josh coos, gently laying tyler down on the bed. josh has planned a special evening for the couple. he's set out rose petals all throughout the room: on the white sheets that laid atop the bed, all over the floor, along with little tea-light candles sitting in various spots and corners. the xx softly playing in the background. 

josh placed small kisses on tyler's jawline, slowly moving down towards his neck. "you deserve this so much, angel." josh murmured against the smaller boy's skin. he continued sucking on his neck searching for that one special spot. 

tyler's fingers found their way to josh's hair. he laced them in between the curls, pulling gently, earning a groan from josh. josh looked up at tyler, "this night is about you. i'm here to make you feel good. you earned it." he said, placing a soft kiss on tyler's lips. tyler felt his cheeks heat up as the words left josh's mouth.

josh went back to tyler's neck, giving it the attention it wanted. his lips trailed down his front side, leaving dark, reddish-purple marks along his mid-chest, making their way to tyler's happy trail. he gave one last kiss above tyler's waistband before making eye contact with the boy. "okay?" he asked, not sure if he was safe to continue or not. tyler nodded and sighed a deep breath. 

josh unbuttoned his black skintight jeans and slowly unzipped his zipper. "up" josh mumbled. tyler complied, lifting his hips up slightly so josh could take his pants off completely. he threw the clothing on the floor, not caring where it went. 

tyler laid there in nothing but his white panties. a low groan erupted deep from josh's chest as he looked at the beauty in front of him. this is mine, all mine, he thought, biting his lip. he quickly removed his clothing, throwing them somewhere nearby tyler's. 

josh ran his fingers gently up and down tyler's body, paying special attention to his thighs. rubbing the inside of them slowly making their way towards tyler's cock. the head a dark pink, straining against the fabric . tyler whimpered, hips snapping up. "j-joshy, please" 

josh smirked, "please what, baby? tell daddy what you want." tyler let out a loud whine, "t-touch me, daddy. please touch me." josh carefully stripped tyler of the remaining piece of clothing, watching tyler breathe a sigh of relief. 

he again ran his fingers up and down his thighs, stopping at tyler's balls. fingers delicately moving upward, josh gently tugged on tyler's cock. tyler's mouth went slack. he scrambled, trying to find anything to grab on to. josh grinned at tyler's reaction. "feel good?" tyler quickly nodded his head and gave a high pitched hum in agreement. 

he pumped him a few more times before getting off of him. tyler whined at loss of contact. josh chuckled, "don't worry, m'just getting lube." 

while tyler was waiting, he pumped himself, letting out a cry of pleasure. "no touching, sweetheart" josh reminded, his back still turned against him. 

josh returned a few seconds later, setting down the bottle and strip of condoms. tyler's face burned red. "j-joshy? can-can we not use condoms? i wanna f-feel all of you." 

josh perked up at how soft and innocent tyler's voice. he smiled, "of course, angel. of course." tyler smiled back, sitting up to give josh a small kiss. 

"alright, m'gonna prep you okay?" tyler nodded. josh coated his fingers in the substance, bringing the tip of his first finger to tyler's entrance. he slowly inserted his finger. tyler visibly tensed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "good?" josh asked. though they've done this many times prior, he still wanted to make sure tyler was okay. "you can continue." said tyler. 

josh smiled and gently pumped his finger in and out of tyler. he continued with a lazy pace, just sliding the one finger, enjoying the warmth surrounding his digit, as well as the tiny moans coming from tyler. his breath hitched as josh suddenly slipped his second finger in. 

josh continued to finger him ever so carefully, adding the third finger, but didn’t resume his thrusting immediately. he sat the younger boy up, and massaged tyler's back with his free hand, giving him the time to get used to three fingers.

tyler's whines were soft but needy, and josh could tell he was being given the “go ahead” signal. he slipped his fingers out, and wiped them on the sheets. josh moved his body to where he was hovering over tyler. he kissed him like he had been meaning to all day. the kiss was slow and deep, tongues sliding gently over one another, with both of the boys hands pressed to others cheeks.

josh finally broke the kiss and moved backwards to sit crossed legged on the bed. he bent tyler’s knees and threw his legs over josh’s own thighs. he ran a soothing hand up tyler’s chest, while tyler caressed josh's muscular forearm with one hand, and thigh with the other. josh poured more lube onto his fingers, and slipped them back into tyler without breaking eye contact. 

tyler's breathing hitched and his back arched ever so slightly. tyler let out a small whine, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady his breathing. josh dragged his free arm down tyler's torso, lightly grazing his cock lying against his tummy. tyler's fingers wrapped around josh's forearm and squeezed as a wave of pleasure ripped through him.

josh leaned down and snuck his arms around tyler's back. he lifted gently and placed tyler right on his lap, millimeters away from his aching cock. tyler wrapped one arm around josh's shoulders and the other around his lower back. they pressed their foreheads together, and panted into each other’s mouths in attempt to calm down. 

josh snaked a hand between them to his throbbing cock and began to position it with tyler's entrance. tyler stretched his legs a little further beyond josh’s back, and slowly sank down on his cock. tyler continued to slide up and down, keeping his movements slow and sweet. josh sat passively on the bed, rubbing tyler's back as they lazily made out.

tyler's movements slowed and josh took over, gently rocking his hips forward, causing tyler's grip to tighten around his neck. tyler's feet planted firmly on the mattress, giving josh better leverage for thrusting. they kept their noses pressed tightly together, and forgot about any attempt to slow their panting breaths. josh leaned forward and placed soft kisses to tyler's earlobe, and whispered sweet praise to tyler as he slightly increased the speed of his thrusts.

josh braced his arm around the middle of tyler's back, lowering him carefully until his back was on the bed, legs still on top of josh’s. josh guided tyler's hands to the headboard, and tyler held on for dear life. josh wrapped his own hands around the headboard, hovering his face about tyler’s, resuming his slow, deep thrusts. 

the headboard clattered noisily against the wall, competing with tyler's breathing and moaning for loudest sound in the room.

josh grabbed tyler’s legs, pushing them up towards his chest, while josh uncrossed his legs and got onto his knees. he moved his hand to tyler's leaking cock, jerking it with a firm pressure. he continued thrusting, and leaned down to attach his mouth to tyler's neck, not wanting to stifle the erotic moans. without warning, tyler started spurting ribbons of cum, painting his tummy and josh's chest with the hot liquid. forget seeings stars; tyler felt like he was seeing entire galaxies. 

josh chased his own orgasm, with tyler clinging to his biceps. he soon felt himself filling tyler up. he dropped his head to rest on tyler's shoulder, while tyler gently traced circles onto his back. he quietly rode out his orgasm, breathing hot air onto tyler's skin. josh only ever saw one thing when he came: sweet baby blues and soft, sun kissed skin. that was his entire world. no star or galaxy could ever compete.

tyler placed his fingers underneath josh’s chin, and tilted up his head so they could make out some more. they stayed like that for hours, until bits of light were starting to appear outside their window. eventually they tired out, and tyler rolled over and onto his side, with josh reclaiming his position of being suctioned to his back. they laced their fingers together, and drifted into sleep. 

it was the moments like this that fueled their love, and neither one could wait until they could share that with the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you liked it! it's mean the world! leave some kudos while you're at it :~) ♡


End file.
